1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to aircraft. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to ballistic resistant and explosive containment systems for aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transport aircraft have been a vulnerable target for terrorist activities for many years. Not until 911, did the air transport industry do anything to help protect the aircraft from becoming a guided missile which could be used to attack high value targets. After these terrible events, the FAA regulated that the cockpit doors for all transport aircraft become reinforced to provide ballistic and intrusion resistance of the cockpit thereby deterring terrorists from gaining control of the aircraft. As you fly today, every passenger and cargo aircraft have these hardened cockpit doors. In addition to the reinforced cockpit doors, the air transport industry implemented the TSA (or equivalent worldwide) to check 100% of passenger carry-on baggage. As of this application, these are the only two actions that have been implemented on commercial aircraft to protect the public from air terrorism.
Post 911, some believed that this threat to transport aircraft would not only continue to increase but would become even a larger stage for terrorism. This appears to have proven true. An example is the August 2006 plot in which terrorists planned to attack 10 aircraft simultaneously.
In light of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide additional safety measures for aircraft.